Atlantis Planet/Trivia
Notes *Alexander Gould (Bambi) was also the original voice of Nemo in Finding Nemo (2003). *When Ronald gets sea sick, his line: "Rag-tail Cats. Why does everyone have a Rag-tail. I can't even pet 'em", was ad-libbed by Pete Dickson. *The film includes ideas meant for Bambi (1942) which were ultimately cut. *The film features references from Disney's previous films: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), and Treasure Planet (2002). Both films were directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise (Atlantis), and Ron Clements and John Musker (Treasure Planet). **The supernova (Treasure Planet) **The battle and escape from the Leviathan (Atlantis: The Lost Empire). *The Priest who weds Sweet and Helga was voiced by Bruce Boxleitner, star of Babylon 5 which stars Claudia Christian. *Helga Sinclair was to have a spin off film after the release of the film Atlantis Planet, was scheduled to released in 2008 along with Hugh Jackman, Michael Caine, Peter Dinklage, Harry Connick Jr from The Iron Giant and Babylon 5 cast members along with Jeremy Renner were all cast along with the plot where Helga was a little girl when they first meet Audrey and Vinny at preschool used to met the expedition team to find Atlantis where in order to stop an emery from, it also tells an origin story about Helga being raised in Frankfurt and moved to a city where in order to stop a villain from taken over and makes partners with James , Helga must embark around the world from Germany, Spain, Utah, Texas, Atlantic Ocean, Alaska. But after the film's under performance, the spin-off was scrapped. *Throughout the film, Helga quoted many lines from Babylon 5 (1994) and Star Hyke (2009) which Claudia Christian starred in. *Channing Tatum, Matt Damon, Jay Baruchel, Matthew Broderick, Jim Sturgess, Elijah Wood, Freddie Highmore and Justin Timberlake were considered for the role of Ronald. They all passed on the role as they were busy with other stuff. *Some scenes were cut such as *The film was released in 2005 along side Disney's first fully computer animated film, Chicken Little. It was the second year Disney released two animated films, the first was 2002. *Hayden Panettiere was considered for the role of Kika. Panettiere was the voice of Dot in A Bug's Life. *Captain Amelia was suppose to be a supporting character, but due to her popularity, the directors added her to the main cast. Also, Helga and Audrey were originally going to have small roles, but the directors added her to the main cast as well. They had large roles in the movie. *The scene where the Prince of the Forest was injured in the battle, Helga uses the crystal to heal him. This is the same thing where Kida did to Milo in The Lost Empire. *Two actors, Jim Varney and Florence Stanley, who voiced Cookie and Packard, passed away before the film's production began. Betty White and Blake Clark did the voice of both characters. *During the battle, when Sweet, Helga and Audrey helped Ronno to free Kika, Ronno complains that Sweet's saw wasn't cutting through as he said he would. Helga then replies "Less talk, more saw mouth boy!" . *Helga and Sweet’s relationship is similar to Annie and Dean’s relationship in The Iron Giant (1999) as the producers added it in the film. Both movies also starring John Mahoney and Christopher McDonald. Phil Morris and Claudia Christian record their lines together, the directors really liked the idea and add the wedding scene at the end of the film right before Bambi and Thumper tells the story and also the relationship between Helga and Sweet is a referenced to Annie and Dean’s relationship in The Iron Giant. *Christopher McDonald recorded his lines due to working on Most Wanted which was released in 2006. *Originally, Helga was originally going to give birth to their children, but this was changed as well to ensure the PG rating. *The film’s U.K. release was moved to 2006 because of the 7/7 London Bombings. *Unlike Helga Sinclair from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, she is the anti hero and much more, kinder, sweet, gentle, yet neutral and very good to Sweet and share more Scenes with Audrey, Vinny and Sweet yet they treat her like aunt, though she acts like the same person she was in The Lost Empire. She becomes Sweet's girlfriend and eventually his wife. *Ronald tells off the crew that with the crystallised Kika, he tells Helga that she could go back to her German family. *Originally, Ronno was originally going to be the villain with Brock, but the production crew wanted to make sure the film was a direct continuation of Bambi (1942). *The same scene where Helga gives Ronald a hug, is the same scene from The Lost Empire Where Audrey gives Milo a hug. *Unlike The Lost Empire, Helga‘s personality is different unlike her evil version, she is the anti-hero and she is kind, sweet, gentle, neutral, protective, very supportive to Ronald, heroic, brave, selfless, and serious. She acts the same person from The Lost Empire and she also share scenes with Sweet who often wish to hang out. *Often, when Helga and Sweet both gave birth to their babies, Sweet has three daughters while Helga has one son. This is a reference to Treasure Planet (2002) where Captain Amelia and Delbert have kids. *The film was often premiered at London’s Leicester Square at Odeon while the cast and crew were attending *Four deleted scenes were included in the DVD; such as Bambi and Ronald crossing *There was suppose to be a sequel titled Shards of Choas, like Milo’s Return. The sequel was scrapped. *Despite not seen again for the rest of the film, Delbert is seen attending the celebration. *Near the end of the film, the crew wore the same outfits from Atlantis: The Lost Empire after they say goodbye to Milo, Helga wore the same outfit as her voice actress Claudia Christian. She also wears a wedding dress and two earrings. *Christian Bale was going to play Brock, *Helga always changes clothes throughout the movie, she has the same outfits. *The movie was released in the same day as Herbie Fully Loaded (2005), The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl in 3-D, George A. Romero's Land of the Dead, The Perfect Man, Lords of Dogtown, Cinderella Man (2005) ''and Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005).'' *The songs in the film were performed by Goo Goo Dolls who sing Always Know Where You Are, Mya who performed Where The Dream Takes You from Atlantis: The Lost Empire and John Rzeznik who performed I’m Still Here from the hit film Treasure Planet along with Alison Krauss, Martina McBride, and Anthony Callea. Other performers for the song for the film’s original music soundtrack including Anika Noni Rose, Claudia Christian, The Black Eyed Peas, Baha Men, Smash Mouth, OutKast, Busta Rhymes, D12, Sugar Ray, Bowling for Soup, Usher, Sean Paul, Jamie Foxx, Shaggy, Nelly, Fat Joe and DJ Otzi. *Production started in 2002 and end in 2004. *The UK release was released on the same day as Chicken Little and The Pink Panther. *In the french version, Vinny is played by Jean Reno who finished filming on The Pink Panther. *Released the same month as War of the Worlds and Herbie Fully Loaded. *Originally, Helga was going to have her musical number *There is a post credits that end up in a theatrical film and some DVD release that Helga and Sweet get engaged together after their marriage At the surface. *Thumper, Flower and Faline have medium roles in the film, *Helga and Sweet’s first kiss was the first to be animated in the film. *Claudia Christian recorded her lines in the film, also Jacqueline Obradors, Don Novello and Phil Morris worked with her recording their lines in one studio. *Christian Bale and Jim Caviezel were the director’s first choice to play James Rourke Brock. *Helga, Audrey, Sweet and Vinny all share scenes in the film unlike Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001). *Helga always flirts with Sweet several times in the film. *Emma Thompson recorded her lines during filming with Love Actually. *The Dinner scene is the same dinner scene from The Lost Empire. Sweet, Vinny and Mole had the same foods with Audrey and Helga had tattoos, Helga had a Nazi tattoo on her arm. Kika and Ronald had a dinner sequence when Milo and Kida had their dinner with the crew. When Mole burps, Helga make a disgusted face. *During the battle sequence, Delbert and Amelia switch sides *The scene where Ronald and Kika went exploring, the tattoo scene is similar to when Cookie had their first tattoos, Helga had a German tattoo on her arm, it later re appears and vanishes in later scenes. *The actor who played Helga and Sweet respectively are in Geno and Gurri. *These actors who are in Homeward Bound 1 and 2 respectively. *Pete L. J. Jackson was the first choice to play Ronald. *Helga and Sweet’s first kiss at the end of the final scene of the movie was one of these scenes to be animated Category:Movie Trivia